


Regret

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove Alessio sta male perché crede che a Gennaro piaccia Federica.





	Regret

Alessio sta male. _Mi faccio del male da solo_ , pensa, ma alla fine non è mica colpa sua se tutto questo è successo. _La cosa peggiore_ , si dice, _è che non lo sa nessun altro all'infuori di me_.

Lui ci ha provato, ci ha messo tutto se stesso per provare allora a consolarsi da solo, ma non ce l'ha fatta. Ogni mezzo passo avanti che riusciva a fare veniva cancellato da altri mille che lo catapultavano indietro. E alla fine si è arreso.

Perciò continua ad affliggersi, tiene il suo telefono in mano, guarda l'ultima foto postata da Gennaro e legge i commenti. "Troia", "Puttana", "Genn è solo mio". E no, nessuna di queste cose è vera, e ad Alessio fa male ammetterlo.

Federica è simpatica, bella, intraprendente, intelligente. E lui cos'è? Un ciccione con i denti staccati e una vocina ridicola che fa da sottofondo a quella di Gennaro.

Hanno sempre tutti preferito Gennaro a lui. Le ragazze, le fan, i loro amici, anche. Lo vede benissimo che stanno con lui più volentieri perchè è più aperto, più interessante, e perchè ad andare in giro con uno come Genn ci si fa sicuramente più bella figura.

Gennaro è magro, biondo e ha gli occhi azzurri. L'ideale del ragazzo perfetto, il ragazzo perfetto che non lo sa, e che fa di tutto per trascurarsi, creando un altro stereotipo: "il bello e dannato".

Gennaro non è gentile, non gliene importa nulla degli altri, o almeno è quello che dà a vedere. E questa parte prova a compensarla Alessio. Risponde ai messaggi delle fan, sorride, saluta, dà qualche informazione su ciò che fanno, ma niente. Non c'è modo di... Non di farsi preferire, Alessio non vuole questo, ma avere un po' di attenzione anche lui. Niente.

Andando avanti, l'attenzione non l'ha avuta più nemmeno da Gennaro. Gennaro adesso è sicuramente in giro con Federica, che è venuta fino a Napoli per incontrarlo di nuovo, e che cosa ci sia tra di loro non lo sa nemmeno lui.

«Non lo so Alè, lei mi piace, ma non so se è una cosa seria.» gli aveva confessato una sera, quando erano soli. E ad Alessio era cascato il mondo addosso.

«Ja Alè, che ti prende?»

A spiazzarlo ancora di più era stato il tono di Gennaro, il tono ingenuo e preoccupato, perchè _lui non capiva, non capisce niente_. Ed era sempre stato bravo a capirlo, prima di lei.

E gli sembrava che prima un qualcosa ci fosse, tra di loro. Quando nel loft di X Factor gli cadeva addosso esausto, bisognoso di parlare - o di stare in silenzio - tra le braccia di qualcuno, quando appoggiava la testa sulla sua spalla e quando, preso dall'ansia, cercava le sue mani. _Ed erano proprio le mie, cazzo, solo le mie che cercava_.

E invece poi si è distrutto tutto.

Giò aveva litigato con Gennaro, gli aveva detto che era cambiato, che la fama l'aveva cambiato, e il biondino non era voluto andare a trovarlo quando l'avevano programmato. Ma Alessio sì. Aveva esitato parecchio, perchè _chi lo sa che cosa potrebbe combinare Genn se non ci sono?_ , ma alla fine aveva pensato che Giò non lo vedeva da tanto, e che tra impegni vari sarebbe stato difficile fissare un altro incontro, e quindi era andato. E Gennaro mica poteva stare a casa da solo ad aspettarlo, era da sfigati, ed era andato a Padova, da Federica.

Poi aveva postato delle foto con lei, per più giorni di fila, senza spiegare nulla. E Alessio era geloso, geloso ed invidioso perchè con lui non le postava tutte quelle foto di seguito, non ci andava a mangiare la pizza e non gli stava sempre così vicino in quel modo.

Alessio non poteva chiederglielo per telefono, _che figura ci faccio? Sembrerei geloso_ , e aveva aspettato che tornasse a casa per inserirlo con noncuranza in un discorso.

E a casa Gennaro era strano, era allegro, era sempre meno Gennaro e sempre più Federica. E Alessio era innamorato di Gennaro, non di Federica, perciò che cosa poteva farci adesso?

Alessio ha paura di perderlo, anzi, _lo sto perdendo_. E perdere cosa, poi? Gennaro non è suo, non è il suo fidanzato, _è solo il mio compagno di band, il mio migliore amico_. E ad Alessio, oltre che male, fa strano dirlo, perché mica le usava queste etichette prima, ma è così. Gennaro non è la persona migliore che conosca, ma è la migliore per lui. E adesso glielo stanno portando via.

Alessio è arrabbiato. Non con Federica, ma con Gennaro. Gennaro avrebbe dovuto capirlo, avrebbe dovuto isolarsi per qualche giorno per riflettere su questa cosa, e poi tornare, tornare e baciarlo. Questo ovviamente lo pensava prima che arrivasse lei. Adesso sarebbe un po' uno stronzo a farlo accadere, ma sotto sotto non gli importa, ed è Gennaro che vuole. È arrabbiato con lui perché non dovrebbe essere così coinvolto da lei, non dovrebbe sparire senza dirgli niente, non dovrebbe evitare di parlargli.

Perchè Gennaro l'ha fatto, ha evitato di parlargli, e adesso Alessio che cosa fa? Che cosa può pensare?

Erano ad una festa dopo i Wind Music Awards, e Federica c'era. Alessio li aveva visti chiaramente, erano a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro e si stavano allontanando. Federica sorrideva, e Gennaro aveva gli occhi completamente persi in lei. Non aveva visto nient'altro. Nè cos'era successo prima, nè cos'era successo dopo.

E quando Alessio aveva provato a parlare a Gennaro, il giorno dopo, lui si era chiuso in se stesso. E Alessio aveva naturalmente insistito, perchè _come cazzo faccio a fare finta di niente?_ , e l'altro si era arrabbiato. Gennaro si era arrabbiato con lui. Dopo un po' era tornato, ovviamente, non gli aveva chiesto scusa perché lui non lo fa mai, però era tornato. Ma Alessio ci stava male lo stesso, ci sta male tutt'ora, perchè Gennaro gli ha sempre detto tutto, anche le cose più imbarazzanti o personali, o glielo faceva capire. _Sempre e tutto_. E adesso? Adesso no, adesso lo ha rifiutato e si è pure arrabbiato con lui. Adesso che è arrivata Federica.

Gennaro odia la vicinanza agli sconosciuti, o in generale alle persone, Alessio era l'unico che poteva abbracciarlo, appoggiarglisi addosso e cose varie, e qualche volta il biondino si coccolava pure su di lui quando lo faceva, ma adesso è lei che lo tocca continuamente. L'ha anche convinto a farsi mettere quella roba nera sulle guance. Cosa fosse e perché, Alessio non lo sa, guai a chiederglielo, adesso. Adesso deve fare attenzione, perchè Gennaro da arrabbiato fa paura, adesso Gennaro le cose stupide gliele deve raccontare lui di sua spontanea volontà, e sono sempre lo stesso numero, perchè proprio non ce la fa a non dirgli tutto, ma questa volta Alessio non può fare domande o prenderlo in giro, perchè Gennaro può sopportare una sola persona che lo faccia, e non è più lui.

Ad Alessio mancano le cose belle, però. Gennaro gli raccontava anche le cose belle che faceva, gli raccontava ogni singolo particolare con occhi sognanti e _cazzo, quanto è bello con quell'espressione stupida e incantata_. "Ho sentito un pezzo pazzesco", "Dovresti vedere il tramonto che si vede da casa mia", "Un bambino mi ha appena chiamato 'bimbo'", "Ho trovato un nuovo bar fantastico", "Mi devi portare in quel negozio di musica in centro, mi hanno detto che è incredibile". Adesso non gli dice niente di tutto questo.

Alessio era bravo a capirlo, era bravo a non giudicarlo e ad emozionarsi insieme a lui. Gennaro era ancora più bello ed emozionante quando le cose non le poteva raccontare a lui, perchè era con lui che le aveva vissute, e allora le diceva agli altri. Alessio allora sorrideva, e si imprimeva quei momenti nella testa, cercava di raccogliere ogni singolo particolare senza farsi notare, e si innamorava ogni volta di più di Gennaro.

Alessio si chiede se qualcuno se n'è accorto, che Gennaro gli piace. Forse Antonio, perché è Antonio a stare sempre con Gennaro quando escono, e Alessio per un periodo l'ha anche odiato con tutto se stesso. Lo insultava sempre, sia di persona - facendoli passare per scherzi - sia nelle foto che postava. Gli scriveva qualcosa tipo "loser" in testa ogni volta che Gennaro si riposava addosso a lui anziché ad Alessio. E forse allora Antonio ha capito qualcosa.

E sarebbe semplice, adesso, dirlo ad Antonio. Per un momento Alessio è anche tentato di scrivergli un qualcosa di diretto come "Antò, sono innamorato di Genn", ma non lo fa.

Alessio lo sa che sicuramente ci metterebbe un'ora per fargli capire che non è uno scherzo, ma che poi non lo giudicherebbe, lo capirebbe e farebbe di tutto per aiutarlo. Arriverebbe anche a disprezzare Federica, ma meglio di no. Certo, gli farebbe comodo qualcuno con cui parlare, ma cambierebbe tutto tra di loro e ha paura, ha paura che quello che si immagina non succeda, che lo guardi con occhi diversi, che lo guardi male ogni volta che è vicino a Gennaro. Oppure che Antonio glielo dica, che Gennaro lo detesti, e Alessio questo non lo vuole.

Non sa se Gennaro sarebbe capace di discriminare qualcuno per il suo orientamento sessuale - scoperto da poco, oltretutto. Sicuramente dipende dalle situazioni. Gennaro non lo giudicherebbe mai, o almeno, non lo avrebbe mai giudicato prima, quando era lui la persona con cui stava meglio degli altri, adesso non lo sa.

E Alessio sa benissimo che dovrebbe parlare, che dovrebbe raccontare tutto a qualcuno, che così si sentirebbe meglio, ma proprio non ce la fa. C'è qualcosa che non riesce a definire che lo blocca, un qualcosa di simile alla paura, all'altezza della pancia, che gli pesa, gli pesa da morire e che lo blocca, lo fa cadere a terra quando dovrebbe andare avanti e raggiungere l'obbiettivo che lo dovrebbe in parte guarire.

E allora Alessio cosa fa? Prova a distruggersi ancora di più, perché alla fine la tristezza si dovrà esaurire, no?

Gennaro una volta, quella volta in cui Alessio ce l'aveva messa tutta e gli aveva risposto tutto il tempo a monosillabi con un tono piatto guardando il pavimento, si era accorto che qualcosa non andava, e glielo aveva chiesto. Ma Alessio mica ce l'aveva fatta a dirgli la verità, nemmeno mezza. Poteva dirgli che voleva essere più presente per lui, o più cosciente di quello che faceva, poteva dirgli che avrebbe voluto che fosse venuto con lui da Giò, che voleva sapere cos'era successo ai Wind Music Awards, che Federica non gli piaceva. Niente.

«Niente.» aveva risposto, e per un po' Gennaro aveva provato ad insistere, con il suo solito tono scocciato, ma poi aveva lasciato perdere.

Gennaro si era arreso, e Gennaro non si arrende mai, Gennaro è testardo, Gennaro non si può sopportare. Perchè adesso si può sopportare? Perchè adesso c'è un po' di Federica in Gennaro. Ad Alessio non piace questo fatto, ma non può farci niente, perchè se a Gennaro Federica piace, non sarà di certo lui a separarli.

Forse è arrivato il momento di crearsi una vita con un po' meno di Gennaro, per Alessio. Forse la può trovare anche lui una ragazza, o un ragazzo, ed essere felice come sperava di esserlo con Genn. No, in realtà ci ha già provato, l'ha anche quasi baciata una ragazza, ma non ce l'ha fatta. E ha provato a guardare anche qualche ragazzo, si è impegnato, ma proprio non riesce a trovare qualcuno che lo attragga all'infuori di Gennaro.

È arrivato alla conclusione che non riesce a separarsi da lui perchè Alessio è composto per metà da Gennaro, e come fa adesso a lasciar andare metà di se? Come la ricostruisce? Come fa a non farsi male buttando al vento il cinquanta per cento del suo essere? Non può, è semplice.

Tutto ciò che fa, che pensa, che dice, è tutto dettato da Gennaro, da quello che hanno passato insieme. E quello che hanno passato insieme è meraviglioso, come può una ragazza - anche se sa che non è colpa sua - distruggere tutto?

Alessio si tappa le orecchie e strizza gli occhi, perché tutto ciò è troppo forte per essere solo un pensiero, e gli fa provare dolore fisico.

E poi sente un trillo.

Apre gli occhi e si accorge che il suo telefono si è illuminato.

Un messaggio di Genn.

"Ho visto un gatto."


End file.
